


As Stubborn as Always

by SugarRose22



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Boys In Love, Cute, Dork Boys, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Roleswap, corporal!eren, kind of, titan!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 05:10:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3315338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarRose22/pseuds/SugarRose22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Morning Erwin, Hanji." Eren said, grinning as he passed them. </p><p>"Hi, Eren!" Came Hanji's cheery greeting.</p><p>"Morning, Eren." Erwin's voice was low and sounded exasperated. Eren raised a brow, pausing to look back at the pain.</p><p>"Something wrong?" He asked. He'd woken up just half an hour ago, so if something was wrong he didn't know about it. Was there a problem?</p><p>Erwin sighed and Hanji just smiled slightly. </p><p>"Levi won't come out of his Titan."</p>
            </blockquote>





	As Stubborn as Always

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something I was thinking about last night. I really like the idea of Levi as the Titan-shifter and then Eren as the corporal ^^ It seems really cute to me.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy and please tell me what you think~! <3

The sunlight poured into Eren's room like liquid gold, illuminating the room in a warm glow. The brunette slept peacefully, deep breaths even and calm.

  


Eventually, his Caribbean eyes blinked open, fluttering at the bright light flowing in from the window. He yawned and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. For a moment, he sat there, trying to wake himself up, and when he deemed himself able to function he got out of bed and headed toward the bathroom for his morning routine.

  


He took a quick shower before he washed his face and brushed his teeth. He tried to deal with his messy brown hair but the locks were defiant so he left them alone and moved to get dressed in his uniform.

  


Once he had all the straps on, he stretched and glanced out the window, pleased to see the sun shining happily from its place in the bright blue sky. On nice days like this, Eren's mood was always considerably better than the usual 'nice-but-also-grumpy-' mood. He smiled as he pulled on his boots and headed out to the kitchen for some tea. 

  


He strolled into the mess hall only to see Hanji and Erwin sitting across from each other. 

  


"Morning Erwin, Hanji." Eren said, grinning as he passed them. 

  


"Hi, Eren!" Came Hanji's usual cheery greeting.

  


"Morning, Eren." Erwin's voice was low and sounded exasperated, unlike his usual warm greeting. Eren raised a brow, pausing to look back at the blonde man.

  


"Something wrong?" He asked. He'd woken up just half an hour ago, so if something was wrong he didn't know about it. Was there a problem? Erwin just sighed deeply and Hanji just smiled slightly. 

  


"Levi won't come out of his Titan."

  


Eren frowned. What happened? Was he alright? Instantly Eren's chest filled with concern for the black haired male.  _Is everything alright? Did something happen to him? What's wrong? He's not hurt, is he? Is he upset?_ Was what Eren wanted to ask. Instead, he settled for asking, "Why not?"

  


Erwin rubbed his eyes. "We don't know."

  


Hanji nodded. "He was up really early today, I let him out. He suddenly shifted and walked off. He didn't go far, but he won't respond to anything we say or do. Erwin and I have been trying everything since about 4 this morning. I even flew up to his ear and shouted. He's completely ignoring everyone."

  


Eren glanced at the clock. It was a little past 7 now.  _3 hours?_

  


He sighed. Levi had always been stubborn. "Let me go talk to him. Where is he?"

* * *

"Good luck." Hanji patted his shoulder, walking away With Erwin. Eren nodded, starting toward the massive figure sitting a few yards away, facing the treeline.

  


Eren thought he might know of why Levi was acting this way. The pressure on his shoulders about being 'Humanities' Hope,' how many people think he's a monster, what he thinks of himself. Eren couldn't really understand or sympathize, but he hoped he could at least lessen the weight upon Levi's young shoulders.

  


He swallowed once he stood next to Levi's foot, feeling very tiny and helpless while staring up at the large creature. If Levi were himself, he'd be shorter than practically anyone. He wasn't short right now in any way.

  


Eren licked his dry lips before calling out. "Levi!"

  


The sharp silver eyes turned down, gazing intensely at his small form. Levi did not move other than that motion. Eren smiled, wondering if Levi could even see it from way up there.

  


"Are you alright?" He asked. The only response he got was a little grumble in Levi's throat.

  


The brunette frowned. "You can come out and we can talk. It's okay to talk, you know." Levi could be harsh and closed off sometimes, but there were moments when he opened up to Eren, but only when the pair was alone. 

  


Levi's eyes stayed on him for a moment longer and then they turned away, staring off into the distance.

  


Eren grew concerned. What was wrong? Eren felt awful, even though he had no knowledge of what Levi was feeling.

  


"Levi, please, talk to me," He called. "I just want to help." He'd forgotten to get on his gear before he came out to see Levi because he was so worried for the boy. He kind of regretted it, but not really.

  


He sighed again and rubbed at his eyes. Levi seemed to sigh too, opening his jaw and allowing steam to hiss out of his mouth. Eren stared up at Levi, observing the muscles and tendons of his Titan body.

  


"Levi," He yelled desperately, and those silver eyes locked on him again. His face was concerned and exasperated. He just wanted to help. "Please," He said in a softer tone.

  


Again, Levi just stared at him. Eren shook his head, about to walk away and leave the boy on his own when Levi lifted his arm.

  


For a second, Eren feared Levi was going to bat him away like a pesky insect, but the Titan turned his palm up and held his hand out to Eren. 

  


The brunette looked up at Levi, who nodded his head toward his hand, a low growl slipping out of his throat. Eren sucked in a breath and reached up, grabbing Levi's finger for support as he, admittedly shakily, climbed into the large hand.

  


Levi let out another growl as Eren settled in his palm. His fingers curled inwards a bit, as if he was shielding Eren from everything outside. The brunette couldn't help but smile as he held onto the warm, rough skin and was lifted toward Levi's huge face. Even though the boy was seen as crude, he could be so soft at times. Especially with Eren...

  


Eren stared into Levi's large silver eyes, carefully standing up on the hand that cradled him. Levi opened his mouth, a purr rumbling deep in his chest and Eren giggled as warm steam washed over him.

  


"You're really sweet, you know that?" Eren said, and he grinned when Levi snorted softly. He couldn't deny it when he was a Titan. He stood up carefully, walking forward and reaching out. His palm pressed to Levi's nose, the skin warm beneath his fingers. He smiled softly as he patted it and Levi purred once more. Eren giggled again.

  


"Come out," He asked softly. Levi was nearly going cross-eyed trying to stare at Eren. "Please? I just wanna help you..." Eren stepped forward and hugged Levi's nose, and the Titan groaned lowly, more steam rising in a could from his mouth.

  


Then Eren was being lowered to the ground.

  


He carefully hopped off Levi's hand and stepped back a bit as Levi rolled onto his stomach, his large body going limp. Eren briefly wanted to go and help to pull Levi out, but he knew that Levi liked to do it himself. He waited patiently as the air warmed with the steam from the decaying Titan body.

  


Moments later Eren spotted Levi's figure striding toward him. He looked tired, but he walked quickly toward the brunette who opened his arms and Levi fell into them.

  


He exhaled softly as he held Levi, who in turn wound his arms tightly around Eren's middle and clutched at his jacket. Eren smiled and Levi grumbled something, refusing to let go of his superior.

  


"You can always talk to me, Levi," He said, resting his head atop Levi's head. The black haired male hummed, burying his face deeper into Eren's chest. 

  


Eren pulled back a bit, trying to look at Levi's face but the male wouldn't release his grip on Eren. The brunette chuckled softly, his arms resting on Levi's shoulders.

  


"Come on, let's go get breakfast." Eren said. Levi mumbled something into his shirt and Eren smiled, turning and walking back toward headquarters. Levi leaned into Eren as they walked, his arms tightly wrapped around the elder's waist. Eren's arms were still hung around Levi's neck, and together they strode back inside.


End file.
